A Modern Day Confrontation
by TheatreGirl81
Summary: What would happen if Eve and Lilith met in the present day? * This is a play that I wrote. It was picked to be performed at my theatre's 10 minute play festival last year. I was also the director.


A Modern Day Confrontation

By: Tia Marie-Nicole Glomb

© 2013

*First performed at the Garfield Center for the Arts, Chestertown MD: June 2013

Characters

Lilith "Lil" Sinclair - a confident, self realized, well put together brunette. An entrepreneur. She is dressed in a business suit; black pants and blazer and a red blouse with high heels. Her hair is in a tight bun and she carries a red purse. She has never met Eve.

Evelyn "Eve" St. James - a mousy, but happy blonde housewife. She is dressed in a sundress, sweater or light jacket, and sandals. Her hair is down and a sunhat is optional. Also, she should wear little to no make up. She has a large, bag purse. She is married to Lil's ex fiancé.

Original Casting

Lilith: Lucia Foster

Eve: Melody Bishop

Setting

Midday. A grocery store parking lot. A bench set SR, next to the entrance of the store.

**(EVE enter from SL, antsy and worried. She digs through her purse, looking for something. Her head is down and she fails to see LIL entering from SR with a bag of groceries, as she is coming out of the store. The two women collide, causing LIL'S groceries, and EVE'S purse, to spill.)**

LIL

I'm so sorry…

EVE

No, it's my fault. I wasn't paying attention.

LIL

No harm done, let's get this cleaned up. **(They begin to gather up the groceries and the items from EVE'S purse) **Thank you.

EVE

It's the least I can do.

LIL

**(She puts her grocery bag next to the bench and looks hard at the other woman) **I've seen you before, I'm sure of it. (**She snaps her fingers as she remembers) **You're always coming and going from the Catholic Church on Orchard Lane. I work near there.

EVE

I teach Sunday school. And I sing in the choir, but I've never seen you in church. **(She stops herself) **I'm sorry, that was rude. You could go to any other church in town.

LIL

No, I'm not much of churchgoer actually. Too much religion doesn't sit well with me, but to each her own. **(After a moment of silence she extends her hand) **I'm Lil by the way.

EVE

**(She shakes the offered hand) **Oh, yes! I'm Eve. If you'll excuse me, I need to make a phone call. **(She walks past LIL)**

LIL

Where are you going?

EVE

To the payphone. I was digging change out of my purse when we collided.

LIL

Forgive me for being presumptuous, but don't you have a cell phone?

EVE

I accidently left it at home. You know it figures that I would need it today. But there's a payphone around the side of the building.

LIL

Who do you need to talk to so badly?

EVE

**(Hesitant) **Well… the service station. It's actually my car; it won't start. The transmission has been on the fritz lately and it finally decided to give out, or maybe it's the battery, I don't really know cars. Anyway, I need to call a tow truck. It's just…

LIL

**(Sits on the bench and gestures that EVE should do the same) **What? You look like you need to talk to somebody.

EVE

**(Sits) **It's just one of those days, you know? The alarm went off late and my son was sick and I didn't realize I'd left my phone at home until the car wouldn't start and I don't know if I have enough change. It's like no matter how much I pray the bad things just keep happening. And they always say bad things come in threes but by my count I'm up to at least four and it's barely noon.

LIL

Well keep the faith sister, someone has to. As I said, religion isn't my thing.

EVE

To each her own, right?

LIL

Right. Ah what the hell, just use my cell. **(Holds out the phone)**

EVE

Are you sure? (**LIL nods and EVE takes the phone. She digs out a business card, stands, and walks center.) **Thank you. I hope this can be fixed right away. **(She dials)** Hello? Hi Mike, It's Evelyn St. James… **(At the mention of her full name LIL becomes interested)** Yes, the car is acting up. I need a tow… No, it won't start …. It's in the parking lot of the Healthy Living grocery store this time…. How long… Yes, Yes, that's fine….. Actually I don't have my phone on me… A number to reach me? **(She looks to LIL)**

LIL

616.666.3414 **(34 14 - not 3-4-1-4) **

EVE

Um… 616.666.3414… Thank you. See you then. **(She hangs up and hands the phone back as she sits on the bench) **

LIL

So what did they say?

EVE

It could take anywhere from ten minutes to an hour. I just have to pray they get here sooner rather than later.

LIL

Well then, it looks like we're both here for the long haul. **(She pulls an apple out of her bag) **Apple?

EVE

**(Takes it) **Thank you. But… you don't have to wait with me.

LIL

I don't have anything that would spoil out here, and I'm in no rush. (**She pulls some candy out of the bag and eats it.) **Besides, you just gave them my number. What if they need to call you back?

EVE

I didn't think about that… **(Nervously palms the apple)** Are you sure I'm not imposing?

LIL

If you were I wouldn't have offered. **(She shakes her head**) Evelyn St. James…

Wow… What a coincidence! **(Shakes her head again) **You know, I dated a man in college named St. James. Adam St. James.

EVE

**(A little hesitant) **Adam is my husband's name. He couldn't be the same one, could he?

LIL

Well we're not together anymore, so maybe he is the same one. **(Her lips twitch into a half smile) **But then again, it's a big world. You know, I haven't seen, or talked to that jackass in years.

EVE

Well now I know it's a different man, my Adam isn't like that.

LIL

I'm sorry, sometimes I just can't hold my tongue. But that was years ago.

EVE

**(Almost hesitant, but she has to ask. She focuses on the apple.) **You said you knew him in college? You wouldn't be referring to Eden University, would you?

LIL

Damn… I guess we are talking about the same man.

EVE

Oh dear. He did tell me about you. Said he was engaged to a girl named Lily Sinclair.

LIL

Yes, that's me, but I go by Lil now.** (The annoyance rises in her voice) **Lilywas his pet name for me and he didn't care that I hated it. He'd continually use it just to get a rise out of me. **(She rolls her eyes) **His sweet little flower… Like hell I was. Doesn't it make you crazy when someone calls you by a name you hate? Has that ever happened to you?

EVE

Maybe I should go wait by the car. **(Gets up and heads towards SR)**

LIL

Look, I'm sorry. Shit… **(EVE visibly cringes at the curse word, but she stops and turns)** That man always brought out the worst in me and sometimes I speak without thinking. I'm happy for you, really. Adam and I, we would have never have lasted. (**She looks sad for a moment, but quickly covers it up.)** I was too wild for him. But you seem to be the type of girl he wanted to settle down with.

EVE

**(Comes back) **Well everyone changes. I'm sure none of us are the same as we were back in school.

LIL

Speaking of Adam… **(There is a pause) **This may open a can of worms, but do you want to call him? You should let him know the car's getting towed.

EVE

He's very busy and I don't want to worry him over nothing. Best to tell him it's all taken care of, if it can be helped.

LIL

I hear you on that one.Does he still have that temper?

EVE

**(Is about to take a bite of the apple, but stops) **What? Who said anything about a temper? He's in meetings all day and I don't want to bother him. Can we talk about something else?

LIL

Meetings? What is he doing now-a-days? Is he some kind of high powered executive?

EVE

He owns a chain of restaurants that specializes in ribs.

LIL

Well good for him. So… What do you do? I mean besides teach Sunday School.

EVE

Just that. Mostly I'm a stay at home mom.

LIL

Didn't you have any ambitions to use your degree?

EVE

Well I did want to be an elementary school teacher. **(She smiles fondly)** Adam always said I was good with kids. We were set up by our parents after… After he broke off his engagement to you.

LIL

Oh yes, _he _broke it off. **(She rolls her eyes) **And let me guess: after you finished school you two got married and…

EVE

**(Quietly) **I never finished school. I dropped out to marry Adam.

LIL

You dropped out? That's just what I'm talking about; no woman _wants _to be a homemaker.

EVE

**(Stops herself from biting the apple again) **Why do you keep jumping to conclusions? **(She turns away, embarrassed.) **I dropped out to marry Adam because I got pregnant. And it was my choice, I wasn't going to be able to go to school full time and take care of a baby. I'm happy being at home with my little boys and when they're older I plan to go back and finish my degree.

LIL

Well it sounds like he got that perfect life he wanted. God, I just hated that he tried to shove me into that box… I don't fit into that cookie cutter life at all.

EVE

Right. You were too wild for Adam. You know, it's not demeaning to be a good wife and mother. It's actually liberating in its own way.

LIL

Liberating? How is it liberating to be stuffed into a cookie cutter life in a cookie cutter house with 2.5 kids and a dog! What does that even mean? 2.5 kids!

EVE

**(Straight faced) **I think it goes back to the Old Testament –that's in the Bible, when King Solomon threatened to cut the baby in half.

LIL

**(Stares for a moment, trying to decide if EVE was joking or serious) **Damn; that is a feat. It takes a lot to render me speechless. Do you teach that story to the kids?

EVE

Cutting children in half isn't something the church condones.

LIL

But what about those stories in the bible about Abraham and Issac?

EVE

I teach what they tell me to.

LIL

OK…. Obviously your family stayed in the area. Are you in town?

EVE

We live in the Garden District with… Well we do have that life you mentioned earlier.

Two little boys, a dog, and the cookie cutter house.

LIL

White picket fence?

EVE

**(Smiles brightly) **I'm afraid so.

LIL

Well, I have to say you look damn good for having two children.

EVE

Thanks. They're two and four now, so most of my time is spent chasing them around the house. It's better than cardio!

LIL

I'd believe it. So he goes off to work all day and leaves you with the kids? That's just like a man. You say it was your choice, but it seems like backwards logic to me.

EVE

Well if you ask me, it sounds like you're not listening.

LIL

I'm just looking out for you. I know how Adam is, we were engaged. He was just like every other Neanderthal brute.

EVE

Maybe… if I may be so bold… Maybe you were just going after the wrong men.

LIL

Oh no, it wasn't a fluke. It wasn't just one or two of them, it was ALL of them, Adam included. Every man I kno -

EVE

**(Interrupting) **But that was college, everyone acts out their first time away from home. Besides, Adam told me about all his carousing. He wanted to be upfront with me. And let's be honest, those kinds of things always seem to happen more at a Catholic School. But still, something makes me wonder: why did you go to Eden U if you were so anti-religion?

LIL

**(Scoffs) **My father thought I needed a Catholic school to straighten me out. It didn't work.

EVE

**(Half to herself) **Obviously not.

LIL

What was that dear?

EVE

**(Cloying) **Oh nothing. **(Back to normal tone as she casually drops the apple into her purse) **I'm just trying to figure out where you're coming from; you seem so determined to turn me against my husband. I thought you said you were happy for us. All that talk about being incompatible and hating his stinking guts? You almost seem jealous that Adam's happy with me. Wow, you really know how to suck the life out of a moment. You're like some kind of succubus.

LIL

**(She can't hide her shock.) **Well well; it seems that you have some bite after all.

EVE

Of the two of us I am not the one proving to be the snake in the grass. **(pause)** So… Tell me something: what do you do for a living? **(Obvious sarcasm)** I mean besides tracking down ex-boyfriends?

LIL

I…I like to think I'm an entrepreneur. I'm a public speaker and I run my own publishing company. Mostly we promote books that are written by women for women…

EVE

**(Interrupting) **…about women to show docile little housewives how to be assertive? **(She stands and moves away) **Well, to me, you seem like a misandrist.

LIL

I am not! I'm just a feminist and there's nothing wrong with that.

EVE

No… there isn't, but you are not a feminist; you don't want equal rights. The misandrist hates men. What she really wants is to be in charge. _You_ want to hold the reigns and have the whole of mankind grovel and kiss your feet and be your slaves.

LIL

**(Stands up and gets in EVE'S face) **Now who's overstepping with her assumptions?

EVE

This may surprise you, but when I have free time I read. I read a lot. So I know these things.Besides, when I was in school, I was actually minoring in women's studies.

LIL

**(Aghast) **And you still _chose _all those backwards ways of doing things?

EVE

I did and it's liberating to be able to choose. I chose to be a feminist. Equal rights means respecting each other's decisions. It means he watches the kids for a weekend while I go to the spa and I clean the house while he goes to football games. I may not know how to fix a car, but I can mow the lawn while he cooks dinner. He changed the boys' diapers and even folds the laundry. We have a good life and an equal partnership and there is nothing that can tempt me to trade this life away. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm _choosing _to go wait for the tow truck over there. Good day.

**(LIL is awestruck. EVE walks towards SL with long, confident strides and exits. LIL stares after her for a few seconds, mouth agape. **

LIL

**(Shouting after EVE) **Well I hope you choke on that apple!

**(The apple is thrown back on stage, landing at LIL'S feet)**

**Lights down**


End file.
